Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Mamoru Miyano (179 VA titles) #Unshō Ishizuka (147 VA titles) † #Hiromi Tsuru (92 VA titles) † #Kinryū Arimoto (76 VA titles) † #Shin'ichirō Miki (71 VA titles) #Takahiro Sakurai (61 VA titles) #Keiji Fujiwara (59 VA titles) #Kōichi Yamadera (56 VA titles) #Ryōtarō Okiayu (55 VA titles) #Akira Ishida (54 VA titles) #Katsuyuki Konishi (54 VA titles) #Megumi Hayashibara (54 VA titles) #Toshiyuki Morikawa (54 VA titles) #Akio Ōtsuka (53 VA titles) #Takehito Koyasu (53 VA titles) #Tomokazu Seki (52 VA titles) #Miyuki Sawashiro (51 VA titles) #Fumihiko Tachiki (50 VA titles) #Ikue Ōtani (49 VA titles) #Kōji Tsujitani (49 VA titles) † #Rina Satō (48 VA titles) #Tōru Ōkawa (45 VA titles) #Maaya Sakamoto (44 VA titles) #Romi Park (44 VA titles) #Rie Kugimiya (42 VA titles) #Yūji Ueda (42 VA titles) #Jun Fukuyama (40 VA titles) #Kikuko Inoue (40 VA titles) #Megumi Toyoguchi (40 VA titles) #Hiroaki Hirata (39 VA titles) #Hōchū Ōtsuka (39 VA titles) #Kazuya Nakai (39 VA titles) #Kappei Yamaguchi (38 VA titles) #Tetsu Inada (38 VA titles) #Wataru Takagi (38 VA titles) #Daisuke Namikawa (37 VA titles) #Daisuke Ono (36 VA titles) #Hiroshi Kamiya (36 VA titles) #Hōko Kuwashima (36 VA titles) #Kana Hanazawa (36 VA titles) #Kenta Miyake (36 VA titles) #Rikiya Koyama (36 VA titles) #Tesshō Genda (36 VA titles) #Minami Takayama (35 VA titles) #Yūko Kaida (35 VA titles) #Hisao Egawa (34 VA titles) #Masashi Ebara (34 VA titles) #Nobuyuki Hiyama (34 VA titles) #Tomomichi Nishimura (34 VA titles) #Hiroki Tōchi (33 VA titles) #Hiroki Yasumoto (33 VA titles) #Kazuhiko Inoue (33 VA titles) #Kentarō Itō (33 VA titles) #Kotono Mitsuishi (33 VA titles) #Yuriko Yamaguchi (33 VA titles) #Yūki Kaji (33 VA titles) #Kenichi Ogata (32 VA titles) #Yui Horie (31 VA titles) #Eri Kitamura (30 VA titles) #Jōji Nakata (30 VA titles) #Kanae Itō (30 VA titles) #Nana Mizuki (30 VA titles) #Sayaka Ōhara (30 VA titles) #Yūichi Nakamura (30 VA titles) #Atsuko Tanaka (29 VA titles) #Hikaru Midorikawa (29 VA titles) #Kenji Nomura (29 VA titles) #Mayumi Tanaka (29 VA titles) #Yasunori Matsumoto (29 VA titles) #Yumi Tōma (29 VA titles) #Chō (28 VA titles) #Kenji Utsumi (28 VA titles) † #Masaharu Satō (28 VA titles) #Naoki Tatsuta (28 VA titles) #Noriaki Sugiyama (28 VA titles) #Norio Wakamoto (28 VA titles) #Ryōka Yuzuki (28 VA titles) #Ryōko Shiraishi (28 VA titles) #Ryūzaburō Ōtomo (28 VA titles) #Toshio Furukawa (28 VA titles) #Yukiko Iwai (28 VA titles) #Hiroshi Naka (27 VA titles) #Junichi Suwabe (27 VA titles) #Kazuki Yao (27 VA titles) #Ken'yū Horiuchi (27 VA titles) #Masako Nozawa (27 VA titles) #Masaya Onosaka (27 VA titles) #Kana Ueda (26 VA titles) #Toshihiko Seki (26 VA titles) #Yasunori Masutani (26 VA titles) #Akeno Watanabe (25 VA titles) #Banjō Ginga (25 VA titles) #Haruka Tomatsu (25 VA titles) #Hideo Ishikawa (25 VA titles) #Jūrōta Kosugi (25 VA titles) #Kenji Hamada (25 VA titles) #Kōsuke Toriumi (25 VA titles) #Mika Kanai (25 VA titles) #Miyu Irino (25 VA titles) #Satsuki Yukino (25 VA titles)